Legend of The Moon and The Earth
by Amortentia Chan
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Re-Publish! Kita akan bereinkarnasi kan? Kita akan bertemu lgi kan? Kuharap Tuhan tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan menempatkan kita di dua dunia berbeda...ㅡHunHan with all official couples. YAOI, GS, DLDR! Terinspirasi dari manga Sailor Moon-nya Takeuchi Naoko.


Legend of The Moon and The Earth

HunHanㅡGS

* * *

**Dulu, Bulan tidak seperti sekarang. Bulan memiliki sebuah kerajaan di dalamnya. Kerajaan Bulan dengan Ratu Yixing, Raja Joonmyeon dan anaknya, sang Putri Bulan, Luhan.**

**Dulu, Bumi tidak seperti sekarang. Bumi dikuasai oleh satu kerajaan dengan pangeran penerusnya, Pangeran Sehun.**

**Kerajaan Bulan bertugas melindungi Bumi. Ratu Yixing selalu mengawasi keadaan Bumi dari Bulan sana.**

**Begitupun Putri Luhan, yang mengawasi seorang pria yang dipujanya.**

* * *

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati keempat pelindung sekaligus sahabatnya. Kyungsoo si Merkurius yang pemalu dengan otak jeniusnya, Tao si Mars yang elegan, baik hati dan sangat cantik, Minseok si Jupiter yang sangat kuat, Baekhyun si Venus, ketua mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya mengintip sedikit ke Bumi, itu tidak apa kan?"

"Kau belum melanjutkan pelajaranmu!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran tentang sejarah Bumi dan Bulan. "Ayo, sekarang kita belajar!"

Mereka menuju ke ruang belajar. Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Kau menyukai pangeran Bumi itu ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Tao.

"Sehun kan?" sahut Baekhyun. "Kau menyukainya, Putri Bulan? Benarkaaahh?" godanya.

"Yaaah, begitulah." jawab Luhan seakan tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo belajar!"

Luhan pun membaca setumpuk buku yang dibawa Kyungsoo tadi, sambil bersungut-sungut diawasi keempat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh ke Bumi beberapa minggu ini, Luhan!" kata Kyungsoo persis seperti seorang guru _killer_ yang menghukum muridnya.

"Apaaa?"

* * *

Sehun sedang berlatih pedang bersama Jongin, salah satu pengikut setianya. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit di halaman belakang istana, ditonton Yifan, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol.

Latihan itu berlangsung tak lama, karena kemudian Jongin berhasil menguasai jalannya permainan. Ia memainkan pedangnya dengan lihai, membuat sulur-sulur rumit tak kasatmata, berusaha membuat Sehun lengah. Memanfaatkan keadaan itu, Jongin menghentakkan pedangnya ke samping dan menyentuh ujung dagu Sehun dengan pedangnya.

"Mati."

Jongin menyeringai sementara Sehun menghela napasnya kasar. Ia menghentakkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung di sisi tubuhnya. Ketiga orang lainnya mendekat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Tumben sekali kau kalah dari anak ini, Sehun?" kata Jongdae, matanya memancarkan perasaan geli, bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Wah, padahal biasanya kau tidak akan kalah dari Yifan sekalipun," sahut Chanyeol.

"Pasti dia memikirkan Putri Bulan. Sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak kesini."

Glek. Tepat sasaran. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, dan tersenyum dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Ya, mungkin."

Keempat pengikut setianya bergidik, memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

"Kami pergi dulu, kau tunggu Putri Bulan itu saja sana," Kai memutar-mutar pedangnya, mengikuti ketiga temannya.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput lembut di halaman belakang itu, menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Ia bersungut-sungut. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dari Jongin, yang permainan pedangnya bahkan jauh dibawah tiga lainnya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa merdu di balik suatu pohon. Sehun langsung duduk, matanya menyusuri barisan pohon, mencari sesosok wanita yang sangat ia kenal hanya dari suara tawa tadi.

"Luhan?"

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dan gaun putih menyapu tanah keluar dari balik pohon, menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Kau kalah dari Jongin, Sehunna?" Luhan masih menahan tawanya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya jutek.

Luhan tertegun. "Ya!" Ia bersimpuh di tanah, kemudian memukul bahu Sehun main-main. "Susah-susah aku kesini, dan begini ucapan selamat datangmu untukku?"

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Seharusnya bagaimana Putri Bulan tersayang?"

Luhan menunjuk bibirnya, lalu tersenyum manis. Pipinya memerah.

Sehun mendekatinya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut penuh cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaun pendek berwarna senada menatap mereka dari balik pilar istana. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ingin-memiliki.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu, Pangeran... kenapa kau malah mencintai Putri Bulan yang kekanakan itu? Kenapa kau memilih yang jauh padahal ada yang dekat?" matanya berkilat. "Aku tidak suka!"

* * *

Lama Sehun dan Luhan bermesraan, kali ini mereka ada di salah satu balkon di istana Bumi. Mereka berpandangan penuh cinta, jari-jari tangan mereka bersatu.

Ternyata sahabat-sahabat Luhan sedang berada di Bumi juga. Ratu Yixing menyuruh mereka mencari Luhan ke Bumi.

"Sekarang ini Luhan terlalu lama di Bumi," ucap sang Ratu di hadapan sahabat Luhan yang berlutut, "coba carilah dia kesana."

Namun, bukannya bertemu Luhan, mereka tersesat di istana yang luas itu. "Berpencar saja," usul Baekhyun.

Maka mereka berpencar.

Baekhyun menuju lantai atas istana yang sepi itu. Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Bumi memang jarang berada di pusat kekuasaan sini, karena sibuk keliling Bumi yang luas untuk mengurus masalah ini itu.

"Hei! Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Tangannya sudah meraih rantai yang melingkar di pinggangnya, senjata miliknya.

"Venus. Baekhyun. Pelindung sekaligus sahabat Putri Luhan," jawab Baekhyun. "aku hanya ingin mencari Putri kami."

"Oh, begitu. Aku tidak tahu di mana Putrimu. Pangeran juga menghilang, sepertinya mereka bersama," jelas pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba percaya.

"_Well_. Namaku Chanyeol, pengikut setia sang pangeran." Perkenalan singkat itu kemudian berlanjut menjadi obrolan berkelanjutan mengenai semua hal. Mereka tidak merasa canggung. Bahkan mereka tertawa keras dalam beberapa waktu. Baekhyun berkali-kali mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu keras atau merasa darah naik ke wajahnya.

Di halaman belakang, Minseok sedang celingukan mencari Luhan. Namun tanpa disadarinya tali _boots_ semata kaki miliknya lepas.

"Ck, menyusahkan."

Minseok duduk di pinggir lapangan, mengikat tali sepatunya. Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan pakaian kerajaan berhenti di hadapannya.

Minseok mengangkat kepala dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum padanya.

Deg. Jantungnya berdesir, pipinya memanas.

"Hai, kau siapa?"

"J-jupiter. Minseok. Pelindung dan sahabat Luhan..." Minseok berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok pendeknya. "Kau?"

"Oh? Jongdae. Aku pengikut setia Sehun. Ayo kita cari Putrimu bersama, kau mencarinya kan?"

Di tempat lain, Tao melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut_ stiletto_ merah dengan anggun. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah taman mawar yang sangat luas.

"Yaampun, Luhan menyebalkan. Aku malah makin tersesat kalau begini caranya."

Ia mendekati seorang pria yang sedang duduk membaca buku di kursi taman. Ketika ia sudah akan menepuk pundaknya, pria itu menoleh dan membuka kacamatanya. Alis tebal indahnya sedikit berkerut.

"Kau siapa? Mau apa?"

Tao mendesah. Dingin sekali pria ini, pikirnya.

"Hai, aku Mars. Aku mencari Putri Bulan, kau melihatnya?" tanya Tao _to the point_.

"Mars?"

"Tao."

"Oh. Aku tidak melihat Putri Bulan."

"Dasar menyebalkan," gumam Tao.

"Aku mendengarmu,_ lady_." Tao merona mendengar panggilan pria itu untuknya._ Lady_?

"Aku Yifan, sini aku akan membawamu ke dalam. Sepertinya kau tersesat. Carilah Putri Bulanmu, jika kau memiliki niat jahat aku akan segera tahu." kata Yifan sambil berdiri.

Catat, Yifan seorang pria di Bumi. Dia ini sangat dingin dan menyebalkan. Pikir Tao di dalam hati sambil mengikuti Yifan.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo sedang mengintip Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermesraan di salah satu balkon. Ia mendesah, menutup pintu, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Tidak boleh mengganggu kebahagiaan Luhan dulu. Baiklah-baiklah."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membaca buku kecil tentang alam semesta yang selalu dibacanya. Tidak disadarinya seorang pria yang dari tadi sudah duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya lekat.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menutup bukunya. Ia terkejut melihat pria di sebelahnya, sampai hampir terjungkal kalau saja tangan pria iti tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Ups," pria itu tertawa. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia merona merasakan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu berdeham kecil.

"Uhh... kau orang istana?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat pakaian kerajaan yang dipakai pria itu.

"Ya, aku pengikut setia Pangeran Sehun. Kau siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini."

"Oh, aku Merkurius. _Or you can simply call me_ Kyungsoo. Aku dari Bulan, mencari Putri kami, Luhan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampakkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Aku Jongin." ia tersenyum manis, membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum makin lebar. "Mencari Putri Bulan? Dia sedang bersama Sehun di dalam."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum kecil sekarang. "biarkan saja, nanti mereka keluar sendiri kan? Aku terlalu mengekang Luhan waktu itu, biarkan mereka melepas rindu."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. "Mengekang?"

"Ah, aku ini bisa dibilang gurunya Luhan. Saat itu Luhan pergi ke Bumi pada saat ia seharusnya belajar. Aku marah dan tidak memperbolehkannya ke Bumi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Biarkan saja mereka di sini kalau kau mau."

Tak lama, Minseok, Baekhyun dan Tao sampai di sana bersama Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Yifan. Mereka mengobrol sedikit, kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka bersamaan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang masuk sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka tertegun melihat kedelapan manusia yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Luhan, pulang. Ratu mencarimu," kata Tao. Aura gelap mengelilinginya, kontras dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Baik..." Luhan menunduk, melepas genggamannya di tangan Sehun. Sebelumnya, Sehun menyempatkan mengecup bibir Luhan cepat.

"Oh, terima kasih ya, selamat tinggal!" seru Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Sehun..."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, melirik wanita yang mendekatinya.

"Oh, Krystal."

Krystal mendekati Sehun dan menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Sehun, kau kan akan menjadi penerus kerajaan... kenapa membuang waktu dengan hal-hal fana seperti Putri Bulan?" Krystal memainkan lengan panjang baju Sehun. "Mungkin saja ia sudah punya seseorang di Bulan sana dan ia ke sini hanya untuk menggodamu tanpa alasan dan semacamnya? Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu? Ia tidak datang beberapa minggu waktu itu, mungkin saja kan ia sedang bersama orang laㅡ"

"Pergi, urus urusanmu sendiri." Sehun menampik tangan Krystal, melanjutkan bacaannya seakan Krystal tidak mengatakan apapun dan seakan dia tidak ada.

Krystal geram. Ia pergi menuju halaman samping istana. Tepatnya sebuah pohon besar dengan lubang kecil di antara akarnya. Mungkin pohon itu nampak seperti pohon biasa dengan liang kelinci di bawahnya. Tapi sebenarnya pohon itu bukanlah pohon biasa.

"_Et aperuerit ostium. Dimitte me_."

Lubang kecil itu membesar, membuatnya cukup besar umtuk dimasuki seorang manusia dewasa. Krystal memasukinya.

Di dalam sana terlihat gelap. Tapi Krystal seakan sudah biasa melewati tempat itu, ia berjalan di kegelapan dengan wajah datar, tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Krystal berjalan dan terus berjalan, sampai ia berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besar. Ia masuk ke dalamnya. Disana gelap, tapi masih lebih terang dari ruangan yang Krystal lewati tadi. Dan tepat di hadapan Krystal, ada sebuah bayangan besar yang sangat mengerikan. Ia mempunyai dua mata dan sebuah mulut, dan di tengah matanya terdapat sesuatu seperti lubang menganga.

Krystal membungkukkan badannya, menghormat kepada bayangan itu.

"Ratu Metallia," katanya khidmatㅡtetapi matanya berkilat. "Saya datang."

"Krystal." panggil bayangan itu. "Kau harus mengambil alih seluruh Bumi. Kau tahu kan itu? Mengapa tidak kau laksanakan juga? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini hah?"

Krystal menggigit bibirnya, menahan amarah. "Mohon maaf. Tapi sangat susah menaklukkan Pangeran Sehun, terlebih sekarang ia mencintai Putri Bulan."

"Putri Bulan, huh?" sahut Ratu Metallia dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau begitu, buat Bumi dan Bulan berperang. Perang di mana-mana, Bumi dan Bulan akan hancur, Bumi akan mengulang kembali sejarahnya. Saat itulah kau harus mengambil alih Bumi. Ohh, aku dapat membayangkannya." Ratu Metallia tertawa melengking.

Krystal tersentak. "M-membuat perang?" tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Itu mudah. Berilah saya kekuatan, Yang Mulia."

* * *

"Oh tidak!"

Raja Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya cepat, menatap Ratu Yixing yang sedang melihat ke dasar Menara Suci di Bulan. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Yixing?"

"Kita semua harus ke Bumi! Sekarang juga!" jerit Yixing. Ia menoleh. Tampak air mata menuruni pipinya.

Joonmyeon terkejut. Ia mendekati Yixing, lalu memeluknya. Yixing jarang sekali menangis, karena posisinya sebagai Ratu mengharuskannya tetap tenang.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," katanya lembut, berusaha menenangkan Yixing. "Jangan panik. Ceritakan semua."

"Oh, Joonmyeon..." isak Yixing. "Ini akhirnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini akhirnya, Joonmyeon, iniㅡ"

"Rileks." perintah Joonmyeon. Yixing menurutinya. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih dan berhenti menangis. Setelah berhenti, ia melanjutkan.

"R-ratu Metallia memerintahkan Krystal untuk m-membuat perang," jelasnya agak tersendat. "Krystal mencuci otak seluruh p-penduduk Bumi, mengatakan bahwa Luhan telah membuat Pangeran Sehun tidak m-melaksanakan tugas dengan semestinya."

Joonmyeon tertegun. "Ini akhirnya."

"Ya... aku tahu ini akan terjadi, mengapa aku tidak bisa membatalkan takdir ini? Bumi dan Bulan akan hancur, tidak ada yang tersisa. Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Yixing mulai menangis lagi, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa boleh buat." sahut Joonmyeon muram. "Ini takdir alam semesta. Kita harus mengikutinya. Kita harus melindungi Bumi, ingat?" ia tersenyum palsu. "Kita tidak boleh tetap di sini. Jika Bumi mati, Bulan juga akan mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Luㅡ"

"Ratu! Ratu!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang suci, napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Ratu! Ada sesuatu terjadi di Bumi! Luhan sedang di sana!"

"Apa?!" Yixing segera berdiri. "Penduduk Bumi habis dicuci otak oleh Krystal. Kita harus turun! Kita akan berperang dengan Bumi."

Baekhyun terperangah. "Anda yakin?!"

"Ya, tentu! Di mana teman-temanmu? Turun sekarang!"

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sehun berusaha menghalangi penduduknya yang berbondong-bondong datang ke istana. Mereka mengatakan Putri Bulan harus matiㅡapa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"BUNUH PUTRI BULAN!" Krystal sebagai pemimpin pergerakan itu mengacungkan pedangnya. Matanya berkilat.

Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun, gemetar hebat. "Sehunna..." suaranya mengecil.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sehun. "Bumi tidak seharusnya perang dengan Bulan! Bulan adalah pelindung Bumi! Apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada Bulan? Bumi akan hancur!"

"Bagaimanapun juga Bumi akan hancur!" seru Krystal.

Sehun menatap mata warganya satu persatu. Mata mereka kosong. Tidak ada yang berkilat, memancarkan kemarahan pun tidak. Hanya relung kosong.

"Krystal! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha melawan orang-orang yang semakin maju. Ia dan Luhan terus naik di undakan depan istana itu, menghindari mereka.

"Cuci otak! Sungguh hal yang manis, kan?" teriak Krystal.

Sehun menoleh, melihat keempat pengikut setianya. Mereka dalam pengaruh Krystal, mata mereka kosong.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mendongak, melihat kedua orang tuanya dan keempat sahabatnya yang mendekat. Ia tersenyum dan berlari ke samping menuju tempat yang dikiranya akan menjadi tempat pendaratan mereka.

"Mama! Papa! Teman-teman!"

Melihat kesempatan itu, Krystal melempar pedang yang dibawanya menuju Luhan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu, langsung berlari dan merentangkan tangannya, melindungi Luhan.

"KYAAAAA!"

Segalanya jadi hening. Luhan jatuh terduduk, menatap jasad Sehun yang tak bernyawa setelah pedang Krystal yang menancap di jantungnya.

"ㅡSehunna?"

Luhan menatap kosong, air matanya jatuh. Tak dihiraukannya seluruh pasukan Bulan yang sedang melawan Bumi. Tak dihiraukannya keempat sahabatnya bersama keempat pengikut setia Sehunㅡyang sudah sadar setelah Sehun meninggalㅡmengelilinginya.

"SEHUNNA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meraih pedang Krystal. Dan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, keempat sahabatnya, keempat pengikut setia Sehun dan jasad Sehun, ia menusuk dadanya dengan pedang berat itu.

_Sehunna..._

_Kita akan bereinkarnasi kan?_

_Aku yakin..._

_Kita akan bertemu lagi..._

_Entah di Bumi atau di Bulan..._

_Kuharap Tuhan tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan menempatkan kita di dua dunia berbeda..._

_Tapi walaupun Tuhan melakukannya..._

_Aku yakin kita akan tetap bertemu, dan kita akan saling mencintai._

_Aku tidak akan melupakan cintaku padamu, Sehunna..._

EPILOG

Yixing terperangah melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Keempat sahabat Luhan kini sedang menangisinya, sementara para pengikut Sehun baru saja mengejar Krystal dan membantainya.

Ratu Metallia muncul.

Yixing berbalik, mengangkat kedua lengannya.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT MEREKA MENINGGAL!" Air mata berjatuhan di pipinya. Air mata sedih bercampur kemarahan. "ATAS NAMA BULAN, AKU MENYEGELMU DENGAN _SILVER CRYSTAL _BULAN YANG SUCI!"

BRWOOAAAAAAAAA

Bayangan Ratu Metallia masuk ke kristal yang dipegangnya._ Silver Crystal_, sumber kekuatan terbesar di alam semesta. Yixing terengah, lalu melihat sekeliling. Perang sudah selesai, Bumi hancur, karena itu ia yakin Bulan pun sudah hancur. Semua orang meninggal, tidak ada yang tersisa. Ia melihat suaminya, Joonmyeon yang tersenyum padanya lalu menutup matanya. Yixing membalas tersenyum lemah, kemudian ambruk.

_Silver Crystal_ menggelinding, kemudian berhenti setelah menabrak tangan Luhan.

* * *

**Bumi dan Bulan hancur.**

**Kisah ini sudah selesai. Mungkin akan ada awal yang baru, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin pikiran sang Putri Bulan akan terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan bereinkarnasi lagi, bertemu lagi, bersama di Bumi atau Bulan. Mungkin.**

**Untuk sekarang, biarkan Bumi dan Bulan mengulang kembali sejarahnya. Kali ini, semoga Tuhan ataupun makhluk di dalamnya tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.**

END

* * *

Author Corner:

Wow.

Gak nyangka bisa ngetik ini dengan cepat tanpa hambatan /?

Idenya dari manga Sailor Moon. Ada yang tau? Pasti ada ya walaupun secuil :| buat kalian yang gak ngerti cerita ini, coba deh baca Sailor Moon, seenggaknya dari vol 1-3. Mungkin bisa kebayang.

Maaf ya jelek -_- alurnya kecepetan ya? Hehe, maklum, author baru. Lagian emang udah biasa bikin yang alurnya begini, gabisa lambat lambat. Tapi aku suka nyisipin detail yang gak penting -_-

FFnya gak jelas ya? gak jelas intinya kemana, ngapain gitu. Dih -_- payah! /ngomong ke kaca/

Moment masing-masing membernya gimana? Aku rasa kurang, apalagi ChenMin -_- maafkan aku :(((

Oh iya, maaf juga kalo ada typo atau kata kata aneh /maksudnya typo juga/? soalnya aku ngetik ini di hape selama 4 jam /? haha :|

Makasih buat para reviewer di Sahabat Jadi Cinta! :*

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon milik Takeuchi Naoko.

Last...

Review? :3


End file.
